Don't Fall Apart, Unite This Heart
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: An awful day. That was what Maya Hart had been experiencing. However, when she tries to escape the cold of New York's winter, she discovers something she never knew. Will a boy genius, a pair of ice skates, and a blue and grey beanie be enough to change her mind? And melt her heart of ice? Nothing but pure Faya/Markle fluff! Farkle and Maya oneshot.
This is a Faya or Markle one shot I felt the need to right. The song is called "Unite This Heart" by Danny Saucedo. I own nothing but this story Girl Meets World and all its characters belong to Disney.

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE

Maya hated today.

It was as simple as that.

She pulled her coat together around herself as she walked, where, she didn't have a clue.

The snow had begun to fall again recently, causing her to mutter how unfortunate she was to not wear a hat.

She rounded the corner, the few people that were out in the blistery evening passing her with little concern for the blonde, when she noticed an indoor ice rink.

The red "OPEN" beckoned to her, forcing her to seek shelter in the slightly warmer building.

She rubbed her arms as she wandered the nearly empty halls, skaters gathering their gear and passing by her to head into the chilly night.

She eventually made it to the arena, the ice shining under the lights over head.

Hearing footsteps, Maya quickly hid behind a row of chairs, ducking her head down.

"Now remember to lock up when you leave. Scott has tonight off, so he won't be needing to come in when you've finished,"

Maya peered over the plastic, blue chair, her eyes widening at the sight of Farkle with a women who looked to be in her forties. They both had a pair of ice skates slung over their shoulders.

"Don't worry Mrs. Henning. Have I ever let you down?" Farkle asked the women, who was obviously named Mrs. Henning.

"Of course not! You are my best student for a reason! Do you have someone to pick you up tonight?"

"I drove myself today,"

"Oh wonderful! Birthday present?"

"No. Nine hundredth A,"

"Well congratulations!" Mrs. Henning said, bringing the teenager into a hug.

"And I may have kept from leaving any scratches on Dad's new coffee table and the grape juice stains from settling into Mom's new sectional. Who knew polar bear hair was so absorbent?"

"Well, I'm sure _you_ did!"

There was a slight pause before Farkle pulled away a little bit to look the women in her eyes.

"You're right I did!"

"I wouldn't expect any less!" she said hugging the boy again before bidding goodbye and waving.

Farkle waved until she left the room, and then headed towards the ice.

Maya rose slightly from her hiding spot, and slinked closer, watching Farkle as he laced up his skates.

He tentatively stepped out onto the ice, almost like a small child would their first time on the ice.

It was very apparent to Maya moments later however, that this was NOT the case.

Farkle performed many complicated moves, his feet seeming to flow so effortlessly across the icy surface.

He had just finished a rather difficult looking triple axel, when he paused to unzip his pocket and pull his phone out.

He punched in a number and held it to his ear, waiting for whoever he called to pick up, when he said, "Hey Jerry. Yeah it's me. Yeah, um could you pop in track number four two seven? Thanks,"

Farkle hung up his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, zipping it up again.

What sounded like static came over the loud speakers before a nice guitar and piano piece began to replace it seconds later.

A male voice joined the music, Maya allowing the sound to fill her senses.

 _Cross the crowded room, but no-one cares to see_

 _That you have turned to me_

Farkle had begun skating again, this time what looked like an actual routine, his feet moving gracefully as the blades scraped against the ice.

You're afraid of me, I can see it in your eyes

Is there a compromise?

Farkle continued his performance, synching his arm and leg movements with the words of the song, as if he were looking directly at the person the song sang out to.

 _Stop this hurting, stop this burning_

He wrung his hands through his hair as if he were actually in pain, readying himself for some kind of jump.

 _Lay your love on me, won't you lay some love on me?_

 _Maya was shocked at the graceful Lutz he pulled as the music upped its tempo._

 _Why won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart, unite this heart_

 _I'm so tired of crying myself to sleep_

 _I'm so tired of being alone_

Farkle's fluid movements lead him across all the ice, toe loops and a lutz thrown in here and there.

 _Won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart, unite this heart_

 _Would it make a change_ , _if I walked and talked like you?_

He carefully walked on his skates for a moment, before turing his body to curve with the edge of the ice rink

 _Tell me what I have to do_

 _I'm afraid of you, you can see it in my eyes_

 _I am telling you no lies_

Maya's breath caught as she thiught she saw the teenager's eyes land on her, but dismissed it when he simply continued his routine, copying the sane thing he had done for the previous chorus.

 _Stop this hurting, stop this burning_

 _Lay your love on me, won't you lay some love on me?_

 _Why won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart, unite this heart_

 _I'm so tired of crying myself to sleep_

 _I'm so tired of being alone_

 _Won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart unite this heart_

 _Lay your love on me, on me, yeah_

 _Won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart, unite this_

 _Ohohohoh_ , _ohohohohohoh_ , _ohohohoh, ohohohohohoh_

As the "ohs" emanated from the singer, Farkle produced some more complicated spins and twists. As they came to a close, Farkle started to simply glide backwards in a straight line, before his feet lifted from the ice, his momentum sending him through the air.

Maya couldn't help but gape at how perfectly he had landed the backflip, and finished up his moves with the song.

 _Won't you lay your love on me,_

 _won't you lay some love on me?_

 _Why won't you lay your love on me?_

 _Don't fall apart, unite this heart_

He ended in a unique pose before a voice sounded over the loud speakers.

"Good job man,"

"Thanks Jerry," Farkle replied breathlessly, giving a thumbs up towards the sound booth.

Farkle sat down on a bench and pulled out a towel, drying off his sweaty hair.

He removed his skates, put his boots back on his feet, and packed his gear in his blue and black duffel bag.

Maya ducked behind the chair she had moved to earlier, realizing that was a bad idea since it was pretty close to where Farkle was currently putting in his jacket.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he passed her, waiting until she was sure he was gone before she stood.

She stiffened when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Oh great!" She muttered under her breath.

"Come on Maya. I'll take you home," he said, removing his hand from her shoulder.

When she turned around to face him, he was already heading towards the door.

She hurried to catch up with him, but quickly regretted her decision as soon as the cold wind hit her face.

She pulled the collar of her coat up as far as it would go as Farkle locked the building.

She had just wrapped her arms around herself again in a futile attempt to keep the vastly fleeing heat in her body, when she felt something warm and soft placed on her head and down over her reddening ears.

She placed her hands on her head, which Farkle's hands were currently on, forcing her to place her hands over his significantly larger ones.

He pulled his hands away, stuffing them in his pants pockets.

"Come on," he said, motioning with his head for her to follow, which she did.

She had to blink for a moment as Farkle approached a blue Lamborghini and opened the passenger door for her.

"Yes it is mine, no I didn't steal it, and no can not drive it sometime," Farkle said as she continued to gape.

What shocked her more than anything, was that Farkle had known what she was thinking.

"How did he get so good at that?" she thought as she hopped into the passenger seat, Farkle soon joining her in the car by getting in the driver's seat.

"Its really quite simple Maya. Its like having read a book several times. The more you read it, the less it surprises you and the more you know about it,"

"You did it again! How do you do that?" She asked as he pulled out of the empty parking lot.

He shrugged. "I just know you Maya,"

The rest of the ride was silent, Maya pondering over the words that Farkle had said.

"Here you go. Thanks for being my audience," he said as he put the car in park.

What came over her in that moment, Maya didn't know, but it did, and seconds later, she had grabbed that black jacket collar of his and pulled his gorgeous mouth down onto her own.

Farkle reacted almost instantaneously, moving his lips in sync with hers. He had dreamed of this moment for years, but no fantasy that he could cook up compared to the real thing.

She tasted like vanilla and peaches, coincidentally.

He tasted like mint and carmel, an odd combination, that even more oddly, she liked.

She smelled like snow and lilacs, the scent of her filling his senses to the brim.

The tantalizing scent of pine and leather pricked at her nose, Farkle's cologne a vague part of the mixture.

He cradled the back of her head with his one hand, the other holding he chin as his thumb brushed over her cheek.

Her hands had moved from his jacket collar to fist itself in his grey hoodie, the feeling of cooled sweat urging her further. The other hand had travelled up, tangling in his light brown locks and pulling ever so slightly every once in a while.

Maya moaned as Farkle's hand dove into her blonde hair, causing a smile to grace the lips of the genius.

The need for air forced the pair apart.

They looked at each other, ragged, hair askew and clothes crumpled.

Maya had never seen Farkle so disheveled, but he had never looked more attractive to her than he did right then.

Farkle was the one to take the plunge this time, pulling Maya to him via her bright purple scarf.

His lips moved against hers so perfectly, Maya wondered if they had been made for each other.

Their second round of kissing was soon interrupted for the dire need of oxygen again.

Farkle unbuckled his seat belt as did Maya, who practically ran to the other side of the car in order to hold his hand, which he gladly accepted.

They stood at her doorway, holding hands and simply looking at the wooden door in front of them.

"Oh! Your hat!" Maya said, realizing she still wore it.

She removed her hand from his so she could take off his hat, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. You look better in it," he said before he gave a quick peck on the lips and turned to leave.

"Farkle wait!" she called, causing him to turn around and face her again.

"Thank you," she whispered approaching him and looking up into his blue eyes.

"For what?" he asked, knowing she wasn't thanking him for the beanie or the ride home. He just knew her too well.

"For waiting,"

"Maya, for you, I will always wait. Always have,"

Maya stood shocked at the boy before her, his mouth turning up at a corner slightly, his bright eyes shining.

"But why? Why would you want to wait for someone like me?"

"Because I love you. And I love everything about you. Your feisty and exciting, but also caring and understanding. You're a loyal, beautiful, courageous, inspiring, devious troublemaker, and I love every. Single. Thing. Because it's you,"

"You do?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for over half my life?"

"But what about Riley?"

"I will always love Riley like a sister, but I will always, and only, love you,"

She wanted so badly to kiss him again, but opted for a hug instead.

"I cant believe it took me song long to say this, but I love you too Farkle,"

"And you're not just saying that?"

She shook her head against his chest.

"I love you for you,"

"Even with all of my flaws?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Maya looked up at him.

"What flaws?" she stated simply.

An ear-splitting smile spread across his face as he lifted Maya into the air, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"For me to become more like the man that you deserve,"

"Farkle, you are already so much more than I deserve,"

He kissed her once on the top of her head before he pulled her into a quick hug.

He climbed into his car and waved goodbye as he drove out of sight.

It didn't seem so cold outside anymore.

Maya sighed and entered her home, heading to her room after greeting her mom.

She removed the light grey and blue beanie from her head, and began looking through her closet for an outfit that would match it for tomorrow.

"Nice hat Maya. Is it new?" Riley asked her best friend when she entered her house.

"Kind of. It's new to me,"

"Ahh! Gotcha!"

"Come on girls! We're gonna be late!" Mr. Matthews said, beckoning the two teens to follow him.

Maya received two more comments on her hat as she walked the halls of high school, which she quickly supplied her thanks to.

Farkle smiled as his two "ladies" entered the room, however his face truly lit up when he saw what Maya was wearing.

She smiled back at him and mouthed a "thank you" before sitting in her desk.

He mouthed back a "you're welcome" before Mr. Matthews entered the class and they dove into their lesson.

Maya could only focus on the fact that she was happy.

And it was due to yesterday.

Maya loved yesterday.

It was as simple as that.


End file.
